


Птичка

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Porn, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Маленький эксперимент Ирэн с ее "нижней".
Relationships: Irene Adler/Kate (Sherlock)
Kudos: 2





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013.  
> Связывание (сибари) и подвешивание.
> 
> Выложен 22 марта 2013.

— Не хочешь сегодня полетать?

Кейт улыбается своей улыбкой ангела с весьма испорченным характером:

— Что-нибудь новенькое?

— Нууу… Не то, чтобы новенькое. Так, хочу попробовать кое-то что. — Она приподнимает голову Кейт за подбородок, смотрит в глаза. — Так что пойдем, полетаем. Я знаю, ты любишь летать.

Ирэн не любила «ориентальную экзотику», от нее отдавало дешевой сувенирной лавкой. Если в Теме можно было найти что-то пошлее латекса, то это была она, «ориентальная экзотика». Из всей «экзотики» у мисс Адлер водились только пеньковые веревки. И умение с ними обращаться, очень хорошо обращаться…

Она замечает, как Кейт расстегивает пуговицу на рукаве блузки, едва касается пальцами ее запястья — Кейт уже давно умеет улавливать малейшие жесты и намеки. Этот означает «Не надо, я сама тебя раздену». Сегодня все будет нежно. Шибари — воплощенная нежность. Японская живопись. Мазки туши, создающие едва уловимый силуэт. Полутона. Тонкое удовольствие — если умеешь его доставить. И если партнер умеет подчиняться. Кейт умела… Она напоминала Ирэн глину, из которой можно было вылепить любую форму. Идеальный материал. 

Кейт смотрит, как Ирэн одну за одной расстегивает пуговички, снимает блузку — и та падает на пол позади нее. Мисс Адлер умудряется почти не касаться пальцами ее кожи, даже когда снимает белье: незачем перебивать будущие ощущения неосторожными и лишними прикосновениями в самом начале. Ее руки — просто помощники, они помогают телу встретиться с веревкой, которой здесь отведена главная роль. Интересно… Тело «верхнего» всегда встречается с веревкой первым. Руки знакомятся с ней, расправляют, складывают. Когда ты касаешься саба, чтобы сделать первый виток, познакомить с веревкой и его кожу, твои руки уже хорошо ее знают. Воплощенная нежность… Забота…

Веревка ложится на бедра, обвивает ноги… Самое главное — в самом начале. Первый узелок ровно между ногами, центр композиции, точка, в которой будет отзываться любое движение в теле. И любое прикосновение к нему. Веревка — тоже помощник. Она помогает нижнему почувствовать свое тело. Вот то, чего на самом деле хотят они все — не боли и не наслаждения. Почувствовать себя. Во всей полноте, до экстаза… Когда уже не остается ни верхнего, ни страдания, ни удовольствия… Сегодня это будет нежно. И сегодня они будут летать. Очень романтическое и сексуальное свидание с самим собой — свидание в полете.

Пальцы Ирэн аккуратно скользят по бедрам, поправляя и проверяя веревку, поднимаются выше, связывая воедино бедра, талию, живот, позвонки на спине, солнечное сплетение, грудь… Пальцы порхают, ловкими и быстрыми движениями завязывая красивые и сложные узелки, один за другим. Выше, еще выше, подняться до плечей — и соскользнуть обратно вниз… Замкнуть композицию в центре, в самой главной точке. Круг удовольствия.

Теперь она завяжет Кейт глаза. Так летать намного интереснее. Так ничто не мешает и не отвлекает. Последние приготовления к полету. Провести ладонями по груди, пальцами — по позвоночнику, между узелками, по бедрам сверху вниз и снизу вверх. Тело Кейт отзывается приятной дрожью, куда более сильной, чем от простых прикосновений — веревка делает свое дело, все хорошо… Можно взлетать. 

Еще несколько веревок — талия, бедра, плечи — чтобы привязать малышку Кейт к крюку в потолке. Ирэн улыбается. В Японии верхними всегда были только мужчины. Она опять делает мужскую работу… Кейт — легкая девочка, это несложно. Но забавно. Кейт с протяжным вздохом повисает в воздухе. Еще не все, подожди, птичка, еще не все… Сейчас мы расправим тебе крылья. Ирэн связывает ей руки в запястьях, подняв их над ее головой, и так же привязывает к потолку. Теперь щиколотки… Боже, как же это красиво! Ирэн садится перед Кейт на корточки, снова берет ее за подбородок, целует — долго, со вкусом…

— Приятного полета.


End file.
